winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Sirenix (Form)
Sirenix is the second transformation of Season 5. It is parallel to Harmonix. *'Previous Transformation:' Harmonix / Disenchantix *'Next Transformation:' Bloomix Overview In Season 5, Faragonda informs the Winx will need Sirenix to defeat Tritannus as their Believix power is less effective underwater. According to Faragonda in "Return to Alfea," Sirenix is an ancient power that was born of the magic of the oceans. Faragonda also mentions that no one had acquired Sirenix for a long time and that Daphne was the last fairy to acquire it, and the only one who knows the location of the Sirenix Book, the book needed to acquire Sirenix. When Bloom asks Daphne about the location of the Sirenix Book, Daphne tells her not to look for it because it is dangerous. She says that when the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino, she acquired Sirenix and was ready to use it against them but the Ancesral Witches had placed a spell on Sirenix and when Daphne tried to use it, it turned against her and caused her to become a spirit without a body. Bloom ended up persuading Daphne, who revealed that the Sirenix Book is in the Magic Archive of Alfea. The Source of Sirenix is found in the cave where Daphne dwells in Lake Roccaluce which protects Sirenix and grants it to fairies who have completed the Sirenix Quest. If a fairy does not complete the Sirenix Quest within one lunar cycle, she will lose her powers forever. Appearance Sirenix The outfits consist of a sparkly mermaid skin-like top, a belt, scale-like colorful leggings with fins and boots with ribbons wrapped around them. The hair is in a ponytail, with highlight streaks and the hair changes its colors when they go underwater. The fairies also wear bands made of a piece of jewelry, flower, or marine creatures and strips of cloth wound around their arms, and a piece of jewelry in their hair. The wings are colorful and seashell-shaped. Dark Sirenix The outfits consists of a body suit, a pairs of stiletto with fins, a glove made of the same material. They wear smeared makeup on their eyes and lips. The hair is in ponytails or pigtails. They have tentacles. Requirements Sirenix In order for a fairy to earn Sirenix, they must find the Gem of Self-Confidence, the Gem of Empathy, and the Gem of Courage. After that, they need to activate the Source of Sirenix in Lake Roccaluce. Then, the fairy's Sirenix Box will appear along with her Sirenix Guardian, who will open the portal to the Infinite Ocean. Finally, Omnia, the Supreme Guardian of Sirenix, will appear with the portal to the Infinite Ocean. Once the fairy crosses the Sirenix Gate, she will earn Sirenix. Dark Sirenix A witch does not earn Sirenix by the Sirenix Quest. In the Trix's case, after Tritannus forced Daphne to tell him where the source of Sirenix power was, Tritannus headed to Lake Roccaluce to destroy the Source of Sirenix, so Daphne cannot protect her Sirenix from being stolen by him. After he destroyed the source (which was later restored by the Winx using their Harmonix powers and the power of the selkies), Tritannus absorbed Daphne's Sirenix powers and used his trident to give a dark version of Sirenix to the Trix. Sirenix Clues The Sirenix Clues were riddles given to the Winx to find the gems of Self-Confidence, Empathy, and Courage. Riddles Andros Solaria Melody Zenith Linphea Domino Magical Abilities Sirenix grants its possessor access to the Infinite Ocean and gives fairies and witches the ability to use their magic easier in mid-air, on land, and underwater. It also helps them to swim faster. Special Sirenix Powers With Sirenix, a fairy has a power that can be used in specific situations. Every fairy has a different type of this power: *Bloom: Fire of Sirenix *Stella: Light of Sirenix *Flora: Flower of Sirenix *Musa: Voice of Sirenix *Tecna: Aura of Sirenix *Aisha: Tide of Sirenix Fire of sirenix.png|Fire of Sirenix Light of sirenix 516.png|Light of Sirenix Flower of sirenix.png|Flower of Sirenix Voice of Sirenix.jpg|Voice of Sirenix Aura of sirenix 520 4.png|Aura of Sirenix Thrive of sirenix.png|Tide of Sirenix Sirenix Wish Once gaining Sirenix, a fairy is given a wish which she can ask her Guardian of Sirenix to grant once she has pleased destiny. *Bloom wished for the Sirenix Curse to be broken forever. (S5E26) *Stella wished that her parents would listen to their hearts more. (S5E19) *Flora wished for all people on Earth to respect nature. (S5E24) *Musa has never used her wish. *Tecna wished for all people of Zenith to become connected to the Magic Dimension. (S5E22) *Aisha wished for Nereus to come back to life. (S5E25) Sirenix Curse Sirenix was cursed by the Ancestral Witches, turning Daphne into a disembodied spirit and Politea into a ravenous monster. The curse also caused the Sirenix power to turn against Daphne when she tried using it to defend herself from the Ancestral Witches. The Sirenix Curse could punish the possessor physically, as revealed when Tritannus was attacked by the Emperor's Throne and Daphne revealed that it is the effect of the Sirenix Curse. Later, by using her Sirenix wish, Bloom breaks the curse put on Sirenix. Ways to Acquire *Daphne and Politea: Completing the Sirenix Quest and summoning the Sirenix Gate. (Pre-Series) *The Winx: Completing the Sirenix Quest and summoning the Sirenix Gate. (S5E12), (S5E13) *Tritannus: Stealing Sirenix from the Source of Sirenix in Lake Roccaluce. (S5E13) *The Trix: Having Sirenix forced into them via Tritannus' trident. (S5E13) Known Sirenix Possessors *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Daphne *Politea *Tritannus Gallery Sirenix 2D Bloom 2D Sirenix.jpg|Bloom's Sirenix Stella 2D Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Sirenix Flora 2D Sirenix.jpg|Flora's Sirenix Musa 2D Sirenix.jpg|Musa's Sirenix Tecna 2D Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Sirenix Aisha 2D Sirenix.jpg|Aisha's Sirenix Sirenix Daphne.jpg|Daphne's Sirenix 3D Bloom Sirenix.jpg|Bloom's Sirenix Stella Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Sirenix Flora Sirenix.jpg|Flora's Sirenix Musa Sirenix.jpg|Musa's Sirenix Tecna Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Sirenix Aisha Sirenix.jpg|Aisha's Sirenix Sirenix transformation pic.png|Winx Sirenix Dark Sirenix Dark Sirenix.jpg|Trix in Dark Sirenix (2D) Trix's Sirenix.jpg|Trix in Dark Sirenix (3D) Trivia *The name Sirenix comes from the word "siren", which was the name given to legendary creatures who lived on islands at the entrance of the Strait of Messina found between Sicily and southern Italy and which lured sailors with their enchanting voices and music to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island. They were originally portrayed as being half-woman, half-bird creatures. Later they began to be portrayed as half-woman, half-fish and their English name came to be Mermaids in this appearance. In most languages "sirena", "sirene" or another variation of these is how mermaids are still called. *After Sirenix was leaked at Comic Con, it was redesigned. *Sirenix adopted some ideas from Harmonix's concepts. *The fact that Sirenix has the ability to grant wishes may be derived from the fact that in Mythology, mermaids have the ability to grant wishes. *Aisha appears in all three episodes in which the Winx earn the three mystical gems to finish the Quest of Sirenix. *This is the first transformation to maintain its 2D poses in 3D. *During Musa's Sirenix 2D transformation, her arm ribbon first appears on her left arm, even though it's really supposed to be on her right arm. However, when she strikes her final pose, the ribbon seems to be in the correct position. *Flora's Sirenix wings appeared to be smaller than the actual size in her 2D Sirenix final pose. *Stella's highlights are in pink in 3D transformation, but become purple in 2D one. *Stella's wings are upside down during her transformation. *Flora has pink highlights on her hair, but in the 2D transformation and scenes, they mostly disappear. *Musa is the only Winx who never uses her Sirenix wish. Transformation Sequences Winx Club Full Transformation - Sirenix|2D Version Winx Club - Sirenix 3d Full Transformation FHD|3D Version Winx Club - Daphne Nymph Sirenix Transformation! (HD)|Daphne's Sirenix transformation Category:Forms Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Sirenix Category:Powers Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Fairies Category:Witches Category:Games Category:Fairy Forms Category:Witch Forms Category:Season 8